


Shadows of Autumnrose

by KittyHoobaDooba



Category: Heads or Tails - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-07 16:10:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21460828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyHoobaDooba/pseuds/KittyHoobaDooba
Summary: There have always been stories of the city Autumnrose, but has anyone ever bothered to check whether or not those rumors were true? Of course not. It was anonymous and was even known as "Death City" for a span of months. Twins Jack and Jade Sieglinde end up having to go to this city to spend the summer at their grandparents' home. Once they get there, things take a turn for the worse when the twins notice their grandparents aren't where they're supposed to be. So, the two have to travel in the depths of the city in order to find their grandparents and hopefully make it back home alive. Hijinks ensue involving talking cats, magic amulets, strange prophecies, and much more.This story is heavily inspired by the television show, Gravity Falls, created by Alex Hirsch.





	1. School's Out!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AcidicEssence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcidicEssence/gifts).

> ** _I'm not exactly in the best place right now, especially since I'm writing in this thing. I never come clean with my thoughts to anyone anymore. I can't bring myself to. So my last resort is this. Oh, sorry for the late introduction. I'm Jack. Right now I'm 15, yeah not that much especially if I'm writing in a dainty little journal to help me collect my thoughts._ **
> 
> ** _June 17th. The last day of school in the year of 2011. Boy, do I remember this day like it was only earlier today. Qrighin, Massachusetts. The town was pretty small and has a low population, but it was overall peaceful. Since the area was so small, almost everyone knew each other. Even students from other schools knew each other really well. I'll just say this much; Today was the day my life changed by a lot. Here's how it began:_**

The clock was ticking. The halls were barren and silent. Classrooms had been filled with students as they were anticipating for the clock to strike a specific time. The clock continues to click. Soon enough, the anticipation was no longer needed. The school's bell rung and everything soon went from perfectly silent to chaotic. 

A girl came out of a classroom sprinting inside of the school right as soon as the bell rang. Following her was a wave of students storming out of the school to finally begin their summer vacation. Screams of joy and celebration were loud enough to make the entire school shake! Eventually, the horrendous mob of students reached the school's exit. The last student to come out was a brunette boy with messy hair, caused by the strong wave of students. The boy adjusted his glasses and adjusted how his backpack was on his back and made his way, as if looking for someone. 

"Hey, bro!" called a feminine-sounding voice.

The boy turned his head from left to right trying to figure out who and where the source of the voice had come from. 

"Jack! Are those glasses really good for nothing or what? Look over here!" 

The boy turned to the left, where he heard the voice coming from the loudest. A raven haired girl was waving as her jade green eyes were glimmering from the sun's light. The boy rushed over to the girl and panted. "Where were you?!" he questioned. The raven haired girl laughed a little. "Silly Jacky! I was in the mob too, y'know?" She replied with an innocent smile whilst having one arm locking his neck. The boy, known as Jack, sighed. "Alright, see ya guys!" said the raven haired girl as she started walking with Jack. "See ya, Jade! Hey, be sure to text us over the summer, got it?" replied a red headed girl. The raven haired girl, Jade, nodded while waving. 

While on the walk, Jack awkwardly clutched his backpack as the two walked silently. "Hey, Jack. It's summer, aren't you sweating under that thing?" Jade asked him, noticing the sweat staining his hair. "No, it's not." he replied. Though, it was as clear as glass he was lying. Jade giggled once again and lightly punched him. "C'mon. Once we get home you better take that off. Don't want it to smell like molded cheese, do ya?" She joked around. Jack tensed up. "W-W-Wait what?! M-Molded cheese?!" he panicked. Jade couldn't help but burst into laughter. "Dude, I was kidding! I was just exaggerating! Of course it's not gonna smell _ that _ gross!" she continued laughing. Jack groaned, blush sprinkled his face as he was embarrassed. 

The two continued to walk, eventually finding themselves in front of a house. Jade stepped up the steps toward the door and lifted a mat in front of the door, holding a key. The key went inside the door knob lock as Jade turned it and headed inside, Jack following. 

"Mom, Dad! We're home!" called Jade. The two placed their backpacks and took off their shoes near the door. Jack took off his sweater and put it aside to hang on the clothing hanger beside their shoes and bags. "If Mom and Dad come down, tell 'em I'm peeing!" she told Jack as she made her way to the restroom while Jack went into the living room. “Is it really necessary to tell me _what_ she's doing instead of saying she’s going to the bathroom like a decent person….?” He sighed. He then took out a handheld gaming console and started playing on it. Jade came out after a couple of minutes and plopped herself down on the couch, going on her phone. 

Two adults eventually walked in the room. A brunette adult woman and black haired adult man entered the room with disappointed looks on their faces. The woman came up to Jack and took his gaming console while the man took Jade's phone. 

"Hey, give those back!" Both Jade and Jack demanded. The adults shook their heads no while still having their objects at hand. "You two need to spend life outside of these devices! That does it, I didn't want to say anything but you two are going to Autumnrose for the summer!" The woman said with a tone that did not at all sound like a friendly tone. Both Jade and Jack stayed silent.

"Autumnrose....?"

> ** _This jokester that gave me that damned heart attack a while ago was my twin sister, Jade. Yeah, I know what you're thinking. You probably thought she was just some girlfriend I walk home with. It's understandable since we both look absolutely nothing alike. She has raven black hair, jade green eyes, has a tan colour, and is pretty tall unlike me. I was pretty short and I still am. I have gross brown hair, I'm pasty white, and I have.......turquoise eyes. Honestly, it's no surprise people think we're dating, or just very close friends. I remember one time she was mistaken to be adopted because of her major difference in appearance between me and our parents. I don't necessarily even know myself where she gets her looks from, but it most likely could be from our grandparents or something. Oh yeah, in case you didn't know, those adults that entered the room are our parents. I swear they’re not just some weird neighbors that break into our home-_ **


	2. Our Last Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously, Jade and Jack came back home from their last day of school expecting to spend their summers on their devices. Unfortunately for them, they find out they're forced to spend the summer in Autumnrose, the city that they had never known existed.

The entire house was silent. Nobody made a single sound or movement. The silence was broken by the winding gears coming from Jade's head. 

"Autumnrose? Where's that? I've never heard of it...." Jade asked, tilting her head. 

"Isn't that the city everyone talks about? The supposed 'Death Cit? Isn't that just a made up place?" Jack added. 

The two adults exchanged looks and sighed. "Kids, it's where your mother grew up. It is indeed a real place. It's been kept on the down low due to.......some things from that place. That's besides the point." Their father explained. Jade then groaned. "This vacation's gonna be boring if you and Dad are coming with us!" She complained. Their mother rolled her eyes. "Well, news flash! We're not going. You two also need to learn to be independent. You won't need us to baby you and take you everywhere as you get older." She told them. Jack then had questions himself. "Wait, so then how will we know where we're going? Are we going to be 100% alone for the entire thing?" He finally asked. Their mother shook her head. "You will meet up with your grandparents at their penthouse close to the bus stop you'll be dropped off of. From there, you will be with them." She explained. The twins nodded, understanding their intentions.

"Now kiddos, pack your things. You're leaving right at 5 in the morning sharp tomorrow." Their father spoke. "Wait, tomorrow? In the morning? At 5? AM?" Jade repeated, now freaking out. "Yes, is there an issue?" Their mother had asked in a tone that did not sound happy. "I- um, it's nothing.. never mind," Jade replied. "Good. Now you two will have your things back. For now at least. Jadeite, you will have your phone for the sole reason of communicating with us. Jackson, just make sure your sister doesn't do anything rash." Their father instructed them. They both nodded as they were handed back their devices. "Tonight will be your last night for a couple of months eating dinner with us. From now on you will be eating over there. Once you've finished eating, you will be heading to sleep. The only exception to get up is to use the restroom. Understood?" he continued. The twins once again nodded their heads while they returned to the worlds on their screens. The two adults walked off into the kitchen. As usual, they started their private discussions.

Jack was busy playing his game while Jade was updating her friends. 

**(5:18 PM) Jade:** Change of plans guys. i'm not gonna be texting you T^T

**(5:19 PM) Felix: **What?! Why not...? :,(

**(5:19 PM) Ophelia:** Oh no...:( are your parents taking your phone away?

**(5:19 PM) Jade:** no, i'll still have my phone but they're restricting texting and calling because I'm going to see my grandparents for the summer. so i'm basically spending more time outside than i would...

**(5:20 PM) Ophelia:** Wow....that really sucks. well, have fun during the summer! we'll def see you again before school starts tho, right? 

**(5:20 PM) Jade:** yeah! ofc! 

**(5:20 PM) Ophelia:** alright! see ya!

**(5:21 PM) Felix: **Yeah, see you soon, Jade!

**(5:21 PM) Jade: **Byeeee <3

Jade closed out of her messaging and went through her social media, posting about being inactive and such. Around 40 minutes later, they were called down to eat. They shut down their electronics for the long while and went to eat their dinner. Jack was the first one to make his prayers and eat. Jade, on the other hand, came a bit later.

"Sorry for coming down late...I had to pee." Jade spoke. Their mother gave her a look. "Jadeite, where are your manners? Do not, under any circumstance, talk about _what_ you were or weren't doing in the restroom. Just saying you went to the bathroom would have sufficed." She spoke in a stern tone. Jade nodded quickly. "I-I'm sorry." Slowly, she sat down. Jack glanced over at Jade. The look on her face didn't show the brightness she normally had. It was more gloomy, and embarrassed. He then glanced at his mother. She still had the same, dirty look on her since they came back home. 

The table was silent. No one spoke. However, the silence would end up breaking.

"How did your final grades come out, Jack?" Their father spoke. 

"Jackson." Their mother corrected immediately. 

Jack swallowed the food he was eating and drank some water before he replied. "All As." He spoke. Their mother had a smile on her face. it was usually rare. At least until Jack's grades were spoken of. "That is wonderful to hear, Jackson. As expected of you." And as expected, the smile was short lived as soon as her eyes darted Jade's way. "Now, Jadeite," Her sweet tone reverted back to her stern one. Jade jumped, startled from her mother's sudden attention. She quickly gulped down her food and took a sip of her water. "Your final grades?" She asked. Jade was silent for at least two minutes. It was almost like she didn't know _how_ to reply. "I....uhm...not good..." She spoke with pauses in between. Their mother sighed. "Never mind." 

The table was back to being silent. It remained that way for the rest of the dinner. 

A realization then hit. This was the last dinner they were going to have with their parents for the next couple of months.

It was around midnight. Jack sat up on his bed and rubbed his eyes. He reached for his glasses that were next to the lamp beside him as he got up and head to what seemed like the bathroom. It was the only exception he could have got out of bed for, his father stated. Plus, he did have to go. That was when he heard a couple of voices. It was both his mother and father. Out of curiosity, Jack decided to eavesdrop. There was no harm in doing so, right? He listened in most of what their conversation consisted of. Then, he heard a bit too much. That bit of too much made him quickly yet quietly use the bathroom and hurry off back to his room.

He glanced over at a peaceful, resting Jade. His eyes began to water. He buried his head in his pillow and cried himself to sleep.


	3. Departure

Jack's eyes slowly opened. He looked out of his window. It was still dark outside. Squinting, he looked over at his clock. The numbers were unreadable as they were blurred. "Why's it...." He then realized why. "O-Oh...right." He felt beside the lamp for his glasses and put them on once he had retrieved them on. He looked at the clock again, it read 4:24 AM. "Almost 4:30..." He yawned. He was still half asleep. After all, he did get very little sleep. His eyes then popped open and he was immediately almost wide awake. "Holy crap it's almost 4:30!" He shouted in a whisper. Jack looked beside him to see if Jade was still asleep. Oddly enough, she wasn't. Jack rose a brow and got himself out of bed. "Probably in the bathroom," He told himself, waiting. He yawned yet again. 

Jade's suitcase was open. As expected, she was still packing. Jack finished up his packing the night before. Despite that, he double checked to see if he himself forgot anything. Everything was there; his deodorant, a pair of spare glasses, extra clothes, etcetera. Though, Jade still had a few more things she might forget to bring. Jack sighed and decided to bring the few more things in his bag in case Jade had forgotten them later on. 

She then came back into the room. She jumped seeing Jack awake. "Oh! Jack! Good morning! How'd you sleep? I slept wonderfully!" She had a bright smile on her face. Jack noticed the sunshine coming directly from her and he had a small smile. Jade tilted her head then had a smirk. "Is that a smile I see?" She teased. His smile was short lived. "H-Huh?" He had a questioning look. "Oh, c'mon! I saw it! This is the first time in months I've seen you actually put on a smile!" Jade whined. "Put it back on!" She frowned. Jack groaned. "Focus on packing instead of my stupid smile...it's not even worth whining about." He spoke. "What do you mean 'not worth whining about'?! Of course it is! You hardly ever smile!" She pouted. Jack sighed. "I'll smile again once we're done packing up and gone." He spoke. Jade's smile grew hearing that. "Okay, okay!" She said, letting out a giggle and carrying on with what she was originally doing: packing up. 

“Jadeite! Jackson! Are you two ready? The bus will be here soon!” Their mother called from downstairs. Jack came down running, holding his bags but eventually tripped over his foot and rolled down the stairs. That led to his bags flying out of his hands yet, luckily, not everything was sent flying out of the bag. Only a deodorant and a couple of shirts managed to get out of the backpack. Jade, on the other hand, came walking down nice and steadily as she had her own backpack. She seemed to have carried very little things judging by the outside of the bag, but knowing Jade it could be a lot more. Even so, she managed not to fall like Jack did. “C-Crap!” Jack stuttered as he quickly got himself up and grabbed his bag, putting the deodorant and the shirts back as fast as possible. Jade let out a small giggle out of that whole scene. “Alright, we’re off! We love you, Mom and Dad!” Jade said happily with a smile shining across her face as she waved while at it. Their mother slowly waved with a weary smile on her face as did their father, minus the weary part. In fact, his smile seemed sort of meaningful. Before their mother turned to him, his face became barren. Free from expression whatsoever. Jack gulped seeing the two in sight seeing them face to face for the last time until the end of August. He hesitated for a while. No words came out of his mouth. Not even a noise. Instead, he just gave a silent, slow wave and began walking toward the door to leave. 

The two adults just gave each other a look. A look that seemed to be disappointed, but also upset. Maybe some other emotions were mixed in. "Hazel, do you plan on telling them?" Their father asked. Hazel, their mother's name, shook her head. "No, William. Nor will I in a distant future." She spoke. He bit his lip. 

Jade skipped out the front door once Jack left first. She glanced over and it was noticeable that Jack was sluggish in his movements, but it wasn’t questioned. The time was around 4:50 P.M. “About 10 more minutes, right?” Jack asked Jade. Jade perked as she realized something. She quickly got out her phone to check the time. “Make it 4 more minutes,” She replied, sliding the phone into her pocket. Jack nodded. The two from there waited for the remaining 4 minutes they had. The sun slowly arose from what seems to be from the lake, where it always seems to come up from. The colors were filled with a mixture of red, purple and orange. A beautiful morning, one would say. 

Jack's mind was still wrapped around what he had heard last night to focus on the morning beauty. The emotion remained with him. He looked much more nervous than he normally was. Jade noticed this and waved her hand in front of his face. "Hey, bro. You doin' okay?" She asked. He snapped out of his thoughts. Jade blinked with her head tilted, waiting for an answer. In response, Jack had a smile. "Yeah, I-I'm okay. Just thinking." He responded. Seeing the smile of Jack's made Jade smile brightly. "You smiled again like you said!" She said excitedly.

Of course, he needed to keep whatever feeling he had on the down low. He didn't want to say anything. Jade especially was the last person he wanted to tell. 

The bus, Number 105, they were told to take came by at 5:00 A.M. sharp. A little bit too on schedule. From there, it was goodbye to Qrighin, Massachusetts and hello Autumnrose, Massachusetts.


End file.
